Different seasons
by SawatariK
Summary: Several short stories bout how Sora and Riku go about the different seasons. YAOI!


_Winter Wonderland_

Sora and Riku ran in the snow as it fell steadily over Destiny Island, making a huge snowy canvas on the houses and turning the water into frozen ice.

Sora hid behind a tree, desperately trying to duck from Riku. Finally losing his patience, he rolled out from the tree but was hit by a snowball. "Ow…"

"Gotcha!" Riku laughed out loud as he jogged over to Sora and extended a hand to help Sora up. Brushing the snow away from Sora's face, Riku laughed and exclaimed "You know, you look cute in the snow." Sora pouted but his facial expression changed when Riku lifted him in his arms as he ran back to the house. Sora laughed and hugged Rikus neck as he buried himself in the older's boys chest.

Back home, Riku slowly laid Sora down on the couch as he busied himself in the kitchen, making some hot chocolate. "Gah…cold…" Sora said as he pulled himself down from the couch and crawled to the fire, lying down in front of it watching the flames crackle.

"Brought the hot chocolate" Riku said, Sora quickly shot and yayed at Riku as he brought the cup to his mouth and closed his eyes happily as his eyes were fixed onto the fire. Riku stared down and took his place next to Sora as he slowly brought down his lips to Sora's mouth.

Breaking the kiss abruptly, Sora asked Riku "Hey…Riku…Since we're warm…do you wanna…." Riku sat up, about to take off his shirt

"Do you wanna go play again in the snow?"

_Spring grass_

Sora laid down on the grass hill as he stared at the clear blue sky with the soft cotton clouds rolling past. "Hey Riku! What's keeping you?" Riku looked up as he adjusted his sunglasses and firmed his grip on the 2 picnic baskets. He lugged then up and when he got on top, he sat down and wiped the sweat from his brows.

Sora smiled as he modeled his shirt in front of Riku. "Spring is fun" read the shirt with a design of a forest. "Gee…you sure are hyper today…Anyways, I'll look through the baskets."

Riku dug his hand into the basket and he pulled out several stuff…Bacon sandwiches, Soda, Cookies…At the sight of them, Sora leapt on Riku as he stole the cookies and retreated to his mat and began to eat them happily. Riku sweat dropped as he ate a sandwich.

Sora licked his fingers as he laid down on Riku's lap as he continued to stare at the sky…

"Hey Riku, what's it like to fly…I always wanted to fly…" Riku smiled as he lifted Sora slowly and smiled as he laid him slowly onto his stomach, "Your flying now…and I'll always be there to catch you if you fall…" "Thanks…" said Sora as he kissed Riku, the scent of the sweet grass percolating the air…

_Summer Heat_

Sora winced as he laid on Riku's lap under the summer sun, the palm tree shielded them from the sun as he adjusted his shirt, pulling it slightly to prevent it from sticking to his skin. "Riku…Hot…" Sora said feebly as he closed his eyes. They came out to the beach to escape from the heat of their rooms and frankly weren't enjoying themselves.

The summer heat wave had attacked Destiny's Island and was in full force, the sun shone on it and the temperature skyrocketed to proportions as the children basked lazily in the heat.

"Riku…too hot…" Sora muttered once again as Riku finally took pity on Sora and carried him and walked off to the springs as he gently removed Sora's clothes and settled him on the water. Sora smiled slightly, the cool water feeling so comfortable against his hot skin. Riku undressed as he sat next to Sora, enjoying the water too.

Sora smiled as he hugged Riku and slept, the water making him drowsy. Riku hugged him close to as he smiled and looked at the sky until…

Tidus, Wakka, Selphie and Kairi walked in…

"Gee ya, I know you two are a couple a few weeks ago…but…you made it this far!"

"Tee hee…funny!"

"My mommy said guys shouldn't be naked together…"

"Oh my god…"

Riku just gave a wave of his hand and slept as the others too joined him…

_Autumn leaves_

Riku raked the leaves surrounding his garden as he looked up at the trees, pissed at their continuous shedding. He leaned on his rake, not knowing that Sora was right behind him. "BOO!" Sora yelled as he jumped on Riku and glomped him tight, both landing on a pile of leaves.

"Whats up Sora?" said Riku, "Nothing…just wanted to hug you". Riku laughed as he flipped and laid on Sora. "You know, this is a great make out spot" said Sora as he giggled and kissed Riku on the nose. "Well…We could do it now…" "You know what? Catch me first!" Sora said as he gathered a bunch of leaves and threw it at Riku as he ran, Riku hot on his tracks.

Sora ran quickly as he ducked in between trees before Riku leapt forward and landed on Sora. "Caught ya…" said Riku seductively as he bit Sora's ear. "Well…that's not all I can do…" Sora said as he played around with Riku's hair…

"Oh yeah…show me then…"


End file.
